Tekyidhas-Ovrigas
Tekyidhas-Ovrigas /teˈci.ðas o.vɹi.gas/, also known as Tekyidhas or Tekyigas, is a core system in United Trowo. It also also the closest stellar system to Trowo, located 4.1102 light years away. With a population of 2.52 billion, it is the 3rd most populous system in United Trowo. It was also the 1st system to have a planet terraformed. The system is comprised of the main star, Tekyidhas, and 3 planets - Tekyidhas a, Ovrigas and Kaeldh, of which Tekyidhas a and Ovrigas are inhabited. Nomenclature The star Tekyidhas is known in modern times as Tekyidhax (amalgamation of Tekyidhas and Sýfāx, meaning Sun) to differentiate it from the planet Tekyidhas a, which is shortened simply as Tekyidhas in casual speech. The name Tekyidhas is probably some combination of the words Te (to, towards), Kyias (wonder) and'' Dhivdos'' (bottom, base, basis, source). It is known formally in astronomy as Dexehyalo 1, or simply Dexe1, the brightest star in the constellation Dexehyalo. Nature and Composition The main star Tekyidhas is a G-type main sequence yellow dwarf slightly less massive than the Sun (Earth), appearing in the sky of Trowo as a star with an apparent brightness of -0.04. Tekyidhas a, commonly referred to as Tekyidhas, is a rocky-metal world 0.57 times the mass of earth orbiting 104 million kilometers from Tekyidhax (semi-major axis). It has not been terraformed. Domes of transparent aluminum cover over habitats, with the bulk of the space located underground for a better environment against radiation and solar flares. It has a day of 23 hours 33 minutes, and a relatively thin atmosphere (0.22 atm) made of Carbon Dioxide and Nitrogen. The total population of Tekyidhas is 94 million, centered around the 5 largest cities, the capital city being Tekyidhas Fil. The main economy here is hazardous chemical processing and meta-material testing. Ovrigas is a terraformed world around 0.98 times the mass of earth orbiting 141 million kilometers from Tekyidhas (semi-major axis). Terraformed in the year -14, it took only 41 years to terraform Ovrigas due to its hospitable atmosphere, gravity and position from the main star. Only the addition of plant life and carbon dioxide was necessary. Ovrigas is home to 2.42 billion people, seperated into 47 "states" which govern themselves to a large extent. They are presided by the Ovrigas Council, which also controls Tekyidhas's and Kaeldh's government. Ovrigas is a consumer world, but is special in the sense that it produces all the food it requires. Excess food is shipped to Tekyidhas, Trowo and Zebrinse-Xý'Raho, but does not constitute a large potion of the economy. The economy is dominated by retail, financial services, transport and raw material processing. According to the Realis Interstellar Survey, Ovrigas is the 5th most visited planet and the 4th most important planet in United Trowo. It is orbited by 2 small moons, Kélix and Délix (around the size of Deimos) and 1 larger moon Élix (about the size of Miranda). The TO asteroid belt is a region of planetesimals formed by resonance of Kaeldh with the star Tekyidhax. Asteroid mining is extremely common here due to the high proportion of metal-rich asteroids. However, most of the coporations and individual miners that operate here come from elsewhere in United Trowo and not from the Tekyigas system. Up to 25-30% of the mined materials are transported for processing at Ovrigas, with the majority going to Trowo and Zebrinse-Xý'Raho. Kaeldh is a massive gas giant twice the mass of Jupiter orbiting Tekyidhax at a distance of 750 million kilometers. It has 43 natural satellites. History Tekyidhax was a star that was known since antiquity for its brightness and pale-yellow colour. It was an important star in many cultures and civilizations around the world (Trowo), and many deities were associated with it. After initial astrometry indicated that it resided extremely close to Trowo, more observation was carried out to analyse the star's composition and its planetary system, if any. From telescopes using the transit methods, the planet Tekyidhas a and b (now called Ovrigas) was discovered in the year -268 and found to be lying in the inner region of the star's habitable zone, and many nations created plans to be the first one to send a probe that could return images from this planet. Most of the probes sent were propelled by laser-powered solar sails, and took under 35 years to reach Tekyidhax. However during this period, the planet Kaeldh (then known as Tekyidhas b) was discovered by better telescopes, and spectroscopic analysis showed that Tekyidhas a was not inhabitable nor easily terraformable. Nonetheless, Tekyidhas remained the star system where many focused their attention on. This changed after the discovery of the habitability of Ovrigas, after analysis of its atmosphere. During the 4th Space Race, warp ships brought a large amount of manpower, equipment, drones and colonists to terraform Ovrigas. Kineliz and Trestua were the key players here, with both establishing colonies by the year -55. Terraforming and the Great War Terraforming commenced almost immediately due to favourable conditions, and was largely completed by -14. However during this period, there were numerous skirmishes between the colonial governments of Kineliz and Trestua, which threatened the joint terraforming effort. Colonization of Tekyidhas increased greatly during the Great War on Trowo as many refugees fled to other systems. As terraforming efforts were completed, the planet Ovrigas received some 27% of the total population that fled Trowo, and standards of living dropped drastically due to the incapability of the existing infrastructure to accomodate the influx. During the period of the Great War (year -3), the colonies broke free of the Trowo based government and readily accepted as many refugees as possible. This cessation of threats between both parties marked the start of the healing process between both countries and both parties agreed to not differentiate between refugees during this period. In the year -2, the two governments decided to unite under a single confederacy in order to manage the refugee influx, named the Confederacy of Tekyidhax. Under United Trowo The Confederacy of Tekyidhax was one of the signatories to the amendment to form the new United Trowo government in the year 0. Under the control of the newly formed government of The Federation of Systems of United Trowo, the planetary government was absorbed and became and important core world. Tekyidhas greatly aided in the reconstruction efforts of Trowo and supplied it with large amounts of food and construction material. An estimated 350 million tons of construction material and 620 million tons of rations over a period of 5 years. Today Tekyigas is known for being the refuge of humanity during the great wars, and its greater proportion of undeveloped land (compared to Trowo) serves as a popular tourist attraction for eco-tourists. It is also notable for the lack of mosquitoes, something the planetary council takes pride in. Category:United Trowo Category:Trowo